Tempest Dawn
by The-Quiet-One.1696
Summary: Hook and Emma have a little girl...who they name Tempest. She brings both light and mischief to their lives. Various stories revolving around Hook, Emma and their daughter. Enjoy
1. Tempest Dawn

Hook watched Emma, she held the little girl in her arms; she was smiling. Snow stood beside Emma pushing the damp hair out of her eyes, Hook saw happy tears welling up behind her dark lashes. With the sun shining into the hospital window, this little gift could not have arrived on a more perfect day.

"You should come over here and meet her, Killian." Snow whispered, her voice was brimming with emotion. "She's beautiful."

"Aye, I know...just like her mother." Hook grinned, Emma looked up at him and winked. The moment was only slightly interrupted by Snow's phone going off. She grabbed it from her pocket as Emma watched, Mary Margaret glanced down and gasped.

"I forgot to tell David!" She put a hand to her face in embarrassment before glancing at Emma and Hook, "I'm going to go back to the apartment and tell him and have him bring Henry and baby Neal. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, you go do your thing." Emma said waving her mother away, "We'll be here when you get back." Snow smiled at Emma before reaching out to touch the baby's cheek. Snow gave Hook a quick grin before dashing out of the hospital room. When she left Hook made his way back over to his wife and daughter.

"Why'd you move so far away?" Emma asked as she looked up at him, "she doesn't bite...not yet at least." She giggled as she kissed the baby's soft head.

"I figured you needed that moment with your mother. You haven't had her for some important moments in your life and I figured this was one where you needed her and she needed you." Hook smiled, he made a move to reach out and touch the baby but stopped. She looked so small and fragile laying there in Emma's arms.

She had come out fighting though, screaming, crying and kicking. But now she was bathed in sunlight and only a few contented little sighs came out of her tiny body. Hook raised his eyes to Emma's and he couldn't help but take in how happy she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was tangled and damp around her face but she was glowing; she was beautiful.

"Motherhood suits you, Swan." He murmured, the baby cooed then, almost as if she was agreeing with her father's words.

"We'll see if you can still say that at one in the morning when she's screaming and I'm pushing you out of bed to take care of her." Emma teased.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Swan." Hook responded staring down at his sleeping daughter. Well, she was kind of sleeping, one stormy grey eye was open just bit and she appeared to be eyeing Hook. Even though Doctor Whale had explained to him that she probably wouldn't "see" him for a few weeks yet. She had thick black hair all over her small head and it curled slightly at the nape of her neck -Hook almost wished that it would turn blonde like Emma's but she would be perfect no matter what.

"We'll see. Would you hold her for me? I really would like to try and get my hair looking a little less gross before Henry gets here." Emma looked at him expectantly, Hook felt a growing feeling of nervousness boiling in his stomach.

"Please tell me you're joking, Swan, I'll break her." Hook gulped, Emma laughed at him and held the tiny bundle wrapped in a soft blanket of dusty purple that Granny had made for her.

"She's more resilient than she looks...she probably get some of it from us." Emma continued to hold her out to him, Hook took a tentative step forward. His normally cocky attitude almost nonexistent at the moment, he felt more comfortable fighting Blackbeard than he did at the thought of holding his own child.

He leaned low towards Emma, who carefully placed the little one in his waiting arms. "Now, make sure you support her head- just like that! Great job. Alright, are you comfortable?" Hook looked up at her exasperated.

"Do I look comfortable, Swan?" He asked.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, you're a natural." The baby gave a contented little sigh and snuggled closer into Hook's warm body. "See?" Hook lowered himself gingerly into the chair beside Emma's bed as she sat up and started brushing her fingers through her hair.

"She's so perfect." Hook's voice was hushed, awestruck. He held his finger out to his tiny daughter and she grasped it with more strength than he thought was possible for a baby barely 3 hours old.

"She is." He could feel Emma's smile. He murmured little nothings to his daughter, and leaned down to kiss her face. The stubble on his chin scratched her soft skin and she gave a small whimper.

"Shhh...it's okay my bonny lass." He gave her a slight sway and she was quiet again.

"And you were so worried. You're a natural." He looked up at Emma her eyes were brimming with a few happy tears and she was smiling broadly at him. "You know, she needs a name."

"She does indeed." Hook stared intently at this small piece of himself and Emma. Created in love and perfect in every way down to her fingernails and soft hairs on her head. Then he thought of all the pain that he and Emma had gone through just to be together and of his daughter kicking and screaming only a few moments after of her arrival in the world.

"Tempest." He announced looking up into Emma's eyes. He watched as she looked from the precious baby wrapped in her blanket to Hook's eyes. "Tempest Dawn, because even after the worst storm there is always a beautiful sunrise."

Emma smiled at him. "Tempest Dawn Jones." She looked over the two of them and smiled to herself, "Yes, I think the name suits her very well."

Hook looked back down at his daughter and brought her close to his face. "Aye, a strong, fighting name...welcome to the world, my bonny wee lass."


	2. But Da!

"You spoil her." Emma muttered shaking her head as she watched Killian play with their daughter. At three years old (thank God they were out of the 'terrible twos') Tempest was definitely living up to her name. She was a storm of activity; getting into Henry's video games covering them in tiny finger prints, hiding Killian's hook when he took it off to shower or help with dishes, stealing toys from her "Uncle" Neal and looking innocent when he accused her. But after the offense -whatever it was- she would walk slowly to her victim, give them a hug and whisper "I'm sorry, mate." A phrase that whenever Emma heard it from her daughters lips would earn a slight smile and amused shake of the head.

"I don't spoil the lass." Killian retorted, as he threw her high into the air, Tempest's peals of laughter as she reached out to touch the ceiling punctuating the end of his sentence.

"Again, Da! Again!" She cried pulling on the black material of Hook's long sleeved shirt and looking up at him with bright blue green eyes. Hook glanced at Emma who shook her head slightly and looked at the clock, 8:15. Hook nodded and turned to his daughter, she was looking between the two of them and her face was beginning to contort into a familiar expression that Emma would say came from Killian and he would say came from her. It was the face that said "I am not happy about what is going to happen...at all."

"Lass, it's time for bed." Killian murmured bracing himself stubbornness she had inherited from both of them. Tempest cocked an eyebrow and threw her hands to her hips, Emma bit back a smile at the site of her daughter mimicking Hook to a tee.

"But Da! You said you'd watch Peter Pan!" Tempest's voice was low and she had a strange mix of Killian's rough pirate brogue and Emma's clear American accent. Hook tensed and Emma had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Her memory of Hook watching Peter Pan for the first time coming to mind.

"Tempest." Emma's voice held a hint of warning as she stared at her daughter. Tempest looked up at her mother and hung her head, her dark curls falling to hide her face as she crossed her arms over chest.

"Go get into your night clothes and get the blasted thing." Killian muttered suddenly, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender.

"KILLIAN!" Emma cried, her eyes going wide as he looked at him. Tempest gave a holler and ran off to her room, they could hear her giggling and ripping around her room as she threw open drawers and got ready for bed. "She is going to be exhausted tomorrow! And Mary Margaret and David are watching her...not to mention that she and Neal have already been having a hard time getting a long." Neal at 6 was almost three times the size of Tempest (who was extremely petite for her age) but Tempest was extremely opinionated and often bossed her Uncle around...which didn't always go over to well.

"Emma, she'll be fine. You said you wanted to spend some time with Henry, let me worry about Tempest and you spend time with the lad." Killian came to stand beside her and wrapped his arms around waist and kissed her forehead. "She's not going to be this little forever, I want to do things with her and see her grow up. This is important to me, Swan." Emma smiled at him and reached up to caress his face.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know," he smirked leaning down and kissing her gently on the mouth before pushing her hair behind her ear. "Now go spend some time with Henry while I watch that confounded movie with our stubborn daughter."

"I FOUND IT!" Tempest cried, running down the hallway. Her long cream colored night gown that Granny had made her practically swallowing her in silk and ribbons. Emma smiled and pointed at her feet, Tempest was wearing little black Tinker Bell slippers with giant poofs on them.

As she came to a stop in front of her parents she held the battered DVD case up to Killian. "Tempest, why don't you go get your brother for me and he'll set up the movie and then you and Dad can watch it. While Henry and I go out for a bit." Tempest nodded and turned, but instead of running down the hall to get him like Emma thought she would she opened her mouth and hollered.

"HENRY! Mum wants you! Get your lazy bones out here!" Then she turned and grinned at Emma, "All done." As she skipped to the living room, Emma and Hook could hear Henry's door open and him muttering under his breath as he came up the hall.

"I liked it better when she couldn't talk. What do you want me to do, Mom?" He asked smiling at Emma and rolling his eyes in the direction of his sisters voice.

"Help Tempest set up the "Peter Pan" and then you and I are going out."

"To eat? To see a movie?" Henry questioned not sure what his mom was getting at. Was he in trouble?

"Whatever you want. I just want to spend some time with you. You grow up so fast."

"I'd like that. Let me go help her with this then," he held up the DVD and ambled into the living room. "Alright, don't blow my eardrums out, Tempest! I'm just here to put in the movie."

"I'll see you when I get back." Emma grinned, kissing Hook long and hard. She felt his hook wrap around the curve of her hip and felt his other hand slip into the hair at the base of her neck. God she loved him, when she heard Tempest's loud "thank you!", quickly followed by Henry's "Eww, Mom!" she pulled away and smiled before turning and walking away to grab her coat. "We'll be back. Good luck."

* * *

When Emma and Henry finally returned the apartment was dark. "You head on in to bed, kid, goodnight. I love you." She kissed Henry's forehead and tousled his hair. He yawned goodnight to her and left her in the dark of the kitchen, she figured that Hook would have put Tempest to bed and would either be snoring in their bed or waiting up for her. But a soft glow coming from the living room stopped her on the way to her bedroom.

She crept in and flipped on a lamp, there in the glow of the TV were Tempest and Hook. Killian had his feet propped up on the table and was sporting dark plaid pajama bottoms. But what really warmed her heart was to see that Tempest was snuggled into Killian's chest, one little hand was curled up under her cheek and the other flung out across Killian's stomach, knotted into the dark material of his shirt. Killian had a strong arm wrapped around Tempest and his hook was sitting on the table, with his head lolling into his shoulder he looked the part of an exhausted father.

Emma loved how much he loved her, how he relished doing things that he hated just because she asked him to. It made her happy to see that he had been willing to change, but having Tempest had changed both of them. She couldn't believe the joy -albeit sometimes anguish- that she had brought to their lives. She shook her head and walked to the chair and grabbed a thick blanket off of it, as she began to drape it over them Killian stirred and woke up. "Hi," he murmured, sleep making his voice thick.

"Hi." She whispered, she felt his hook-less arm reaching up to wrap around her waist. She finished tucking the blanket around them before he spoke again.

"Come sleep with us." He was already slipping back into unconsciousness. But Emma went and slipped on a pair of pajamas before curling up beside Hook. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and took in Killian's warm, familiar scent.

"And you say you don't spoil her." It was quiet for a few moment and Emma nearly drifted off, but not before she heard Hook mutter.

"Oh, hush." And felt the gentle caress of his lips on her forehead. Emma sighed and snuggled deeper into the comfort that was settling over her like a mantle. She smiled lazily before sleep claimed her and the last thought to go through her head drifted away; Home.


	3. Flour and Family

"Tempest..." Hook warned his voice going dangerously low. "Put. It. Back. In. The. Bowl." He punctuated each word as his eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead. Tempest merely cocked an eyebrow and promptly disobeyed. Then she gave her father a cheeky grin and bolted off the stool.

Hook gave a growl of frustration and chased the little thief. "Tempest! You are asking for trouble lass!" He heard the pitter patter of her little feet and her fairy giggle. "The chocolates are for the cookies! And the cookies are for your mother!" He heard her giggle again and his face softened, oh how he loved her.

"But Da!" Her voice pierced the air, "You need my help and I demand payment!" She jumped out from behind a table and placed her hands on her hips. Hook chuckled at the sight of chocolate smeared on her nose and he fought the urge to wipe it off.

"What exactly is your fee then? You little pirate." His voice was teasing.

She tilted her head and put a slight finger to her chin, "Hmmm.." her nose scrunched up in concentration. "Watching Peter Pan with me...twice!" Hook grimaced at the first request, oh that cursed movie! "Umm...lunch at Granny's and...a new costume!" She shouted happily, bloody hell, she was only 6 and she was already as bossy as her mother.

"Now that is hardly fair, Tempest Dawn." Hook countered, the idea of watching that nightmarish movie actually bothered him more than the child's other requests.

"Then you're on your own with the cookies, mate!" She cocked her hip and looked up at him with eyes the color of the sea, she had on a pirate costume, fake leather leggings, a loose white shirt, leather boots on her petite feet and a scarf tied around her slender waist.

She was definitely his daughter.

"Oh fine then!" He cried throwing his hands up in the air. "But no more chocolate chips then!"

"Deal." She thrust out a tiny hand and Hook leaned down to shake it. "Now! What are we waiting for then? Let's get to it!"

* * *

"Now flour!" Tempest shouted from her station at the bowl.

"Aye, flour." He grabbed the white powdery substance from the cupboard and placed it on the counter. "You know how to run that cursed contraption?" He asked gesturing to it with his hook.

"You mean the oven?" She hopped off of her stool, "Aye!" He watched her run over to the oven and heard it beep a few times and satisfied that his daughter knew what she was doing he turned back to the cupboard to grab the sugar.

White exploded around him. "Surprise!" He whipped around and was blasted once again. He blinked and looked down at Tempest, she burst with laughter. Her hands were covered in flour and she had a few streaks of it on her face.

"Oh! Oh Da!" She was shaking with laughter, "Y-you look so funny!" She was doubled over, her little shoulders shaking. "You look absolutely ridiculous!" He watched his daughter laugh so hard that little glistening tears made her way down her face; he started to chuckle with her. He was dusting off his shirt when he spontaneously grabbed the bag of flour and dropped a handful on his daughters head.

She looked up at him with utter shock on her face, her hair was as white as an old woman's and as tilted her head to look up a small pile fell off the top of her head, "It is on!" She cried, yanking the flour out of his hand and taking off to the other side of the kitchen.

"That it is lass! That it is!"

* * *

"What in the..." Emma entered the kitchen with Henry and looked around in utter shock. "What exploded in here?!" Her eyes fixed on two figures standing sheepishly in front of the oven. Emma glanced at her daughter and then at Hook, their black hair was white with flour as was most of the kitchen. Hook had a roguish grin on his face and Tempest was twisting her scarf in her hands.

"Sooo...what happened in here?" Henry asked, looking at his little sister. Tempest looked Henry, then looked at her father.

"Well," She started rocking on the soles of her feet, little bits of the white stuff slipping off her face and out of her hair. "Da, decided that we should make some cookies."

"Oh did he?" Emma gave Hook an exasperated glance but there was a smile on her face as she turned back to Tempest. "And?"

"Turns out Da doesn't know how to make cookies." Emma giggled and looked at Hook's completely white face.

"You don't say. Hook?" She raised an eyebrow and looked him over; in his dark plaid shirt, loose fitting jeans and bare feet he was quite the attractive person...even covered in a whole bunch of flour. He cast an amused look at his daughter, before smirking at Emma as he turned around.

"The lass is telling the truth. I did decide to make cookies, however, it's not that I don't know how to make the cookies. But rather...the fact that this daughter of ours got your sense of mischief." Emma's mouth fell open and Henry clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I have the sense of mischief?" Emma's eyes were twinkling and Hook smiled at her.

"Well, I certainly would spring a surprise attack on a man when he wasn't armed." Emma shook her head and put a hand to her face.

"Tempest, sweetheart, go get cleaned up and start getting ready for bed." Tempest skipped off leaving a trail of white behind her, then Emma turned to look at Henry, "You said you had some homework you needed to get done?"

He nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I'm also supposed to meet Grace later…" He glanced from Hook to Emma, silently calling to other man in the room to make it okay.

"That sounds like a great idea lad! You get your homework done and Emma and I will clean up the mess." Henry gave Hook a grateful smile.

"Good luck."

"So I'M stuck cleaning up the mess you made with your daughter?" Emma teased moseying over to stand beside Hook.

"Our daughter and yes." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him slightly, she glanced at the flour that covered his person and he followed her gaze. "It's just a bit of flour, love." He smirked, pulling her towards him regardless of her look of annoyance. "It's not going to kill you." His gaze grew hazy it as it fell to Emma's lips and she felt the familiar butterflies flitting about in her stomach. She tried to act cool and look away, but Hook was good at reading her and he smirked when he saw the pulse in her neck pick up speed.

He leaned closer but he didn't close the gap, Emma did that on her own. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers, the familiar pressure of his hook pressed into her waist. Her lips chased his, he tasted of rum, chocolate and...flour. Emma pulled back and glanced up at him. He opened his eyes and immediately a smile appeared on his face. "You've got a little something on your nose, Swan." He teased, she punched him in the arm slightly.

"It looks good on you." He smirked again and kissed her nose. "But if you really don't like it there," he reached out his hand and gently brushed away the loose powder.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile and kissed him quickly on cheek. "Now shall we get cleaning?" She turned in the direction of the sink to grab a dish rag when Hook caught her hand with his hook.

"Wait," She turned around slightly impatient, Hook had stepped aside and she could now see what had been on the stove behind him. There sitting on the stove top was a vase with 3 small roses, a note and a plate of cookies -a suspiciously small plate but a plate of cookies-. "I knew today must have been hard on you...you always seem to remember all the terrible things that happened in your life on this specific day. So the lass and I wanted to make you feel better."

Emma took a few cautious steps forward, she picked up the note on the front of the letter was a picture drawn in her daughter's unmistakable style. She smiled and shook her head at her daughters extravagant signature and opened the card. When she finished reading she was overwhelmed with love for the man standing in front of her. He had seen her get agitated and upset every year at this time, had made sure she was loved and had tried to cheer her up. She closed the card and held it to her chest.

"This means a lot. Thank you." He nodded at her and smiled as she set down the card and picked up a cookie. "What happened to the other ones?"

"Well, for the ones that didn't burn, but didn't look...perfect...the lass and I ate them." Hook grinned sheepishly and looked down at his hook as he twisted it around with his hand. Emma's heart skipped a beat, he was such a good father to Tempest and he had been a great father figure to Henry as well. She couldn't wait to tell him the exciting news that Dr. Whale had confirmed for her today. Twins.

"They taste amazing. You did good." She pecked him on the lips but he captured her in his arms and held her there. This was exactly where she wanted to be; safe and loved in his arms, this was a harbor. They stood there like that, wrapped up in one another before Hook kissed her on the nose and released her.

"We should probably get this cleaned up, the lass will want to watch that cursed movie tonight. And I know how you hate mess." He gave her another quick kiss before he turned to the counter and started gathering dirty bowls and pans. Then Emma saw it, the flour. Sitting innocuously on the counter beside her; a devilish gleam filled her eyes and she picked up the package and took a large handful, sneaking up behind Hook she took a deep breath.

"Surprise!" She yelled as she released the white powder and the air was filled with little white particles flitting through the air.

"SWAN!" He was yelling but Emma could hear the laughter in his voice. "You'll pay for that!"

"You've got to catch me first!" Then she grabbed another handful and was off, this was all she needed. She had a home and a family -a growing family- and she was safe...and loved. Emma Swan was HOME, and that was all she needed.

"Got ya!" She yelped as Hook's arms went around her once more and she felt her feet lifted off the ground and before his lips claimed hers she smiled. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. Their little family was getting bigger...and that was fine by her. Then a cloud of white exploded around her and she found herself laughing into Hook's shoulder. It was definitely fine by her.

**Author's Note**

There is supposed to be a chapter before this one but I haven't quite finished it. But I wanted you all to have this one. It won't be confusing it'll just be a little bit earlier on in the time line. :) Enjoy.


End file.
